The present invention relates generally to self-centering clutch release bearings for sustained alignment which keep their self-centered position once it is obtained.
Such self-centering release bearings which are employed notably in motor vehicles generally comprise an operating member which is cooperable with an actuating member which in practice is a throw-out or clutch fork, a drive member which is adapted to coact with clutch release members which in practice are usually diaphragm spring fingers.
The drive member is mounted for limited transverse movement in all directions relative to the operating member. Coupling means in association with axially acting resilient means secures the drive member axially to the operating member
The clutch release bearing may be a push-type which in disengagement operation pushes against the release members of the clutch or a pull-type which in disengagement operation pulls against the release members of the clutch.
In any event, if there is misalignment between the axes of the clutch and the support for the clutch release bearing the drive member aligns or centers itself with respect to the axis of the clutch during clutch disengagement and for this reason as the axially acting resilient means operative between the drive member and the operating member the drive member thereafter maintains its self-centered position with respect to the operating member.
The present invention relates more particularly to clutch release bearings wherein the actuating member comes into action with the operating member through a generally annular bearing plate which bears either directly against the operating member in the case of push-type clutch release bearing or indirectly, for example, through the drive member, in the case of pull-type clutch release bearings.